


the gayme

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack Fic, game night - monopoly, im sorry but i have writers block this is the most creative thing i could've done all day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and co. play Monopoly</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gayme

Friday nights were game nights. It had been that way since they all graduated high school, and they had managed to keep up the tradition. Generally, they all lived in the same area, so it wasn’t hard to send a mass e-mail via coil to drag the guys over to his house. Granny sometimes supplied them with her Famous Donuts, when she felt like it.

Choosing a game that everyone would enjoy was Aoba’s most difficult task. The only gaming system he owned was a Wii, and seeing as Nintendo stopped their production, Aoba felt too attached to it to upgrade to a better system. Noiz would offer a better console every time, and Aoba always refused. 

Aoba opened his closet, filtering through the numerous board and video games he had collected over the years. 

Rock ‘Em Sock ‘Em Robots was only two player, so was Connect 4, and Aoba was pretty sure they wouldn’t be pumped to play Hungry Hungry Hippos. Mario Party would not go down well. Mario Kart was out of the question. Aoba’s eyes locked on Monopoly. Nothing awful could possibly happen with Monopoly. 

\--

Tears were running down Clear’s cheek as he stuffed his mouth with donuts. Noiz was fanning himself with his paper Monopoly money, eyeing his multiple hotels placed on almost every colour strip. Mink had left before the game even started, saying something like, “I’m not dealing with this again.” Aoba remained on the couch, flabbergasted, jaw wide open in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> this could have been serious im so sorry


End file.
